He Chose Bonnie
by TracyCook
Summary: Elena notices that Damon is looking at Bonnie differently and that their relationship seems to be a bit more than friendly. She can tell that he has feelings for her and he doesn't even really understand them. On their search for the cure, he acts on them. This is just a short Bamon one shot! I hope y'all will enjoy!


**He Chose Bonnie**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries.

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon

Authors Note: Just a short one shot. A lot of it is in Elena's POV. No worries though, I'm not sympathizing with her lol.

Rating: M

**He Chose Bonnie**

Elena wanted to blame the sire bond for her jealousy. She wanted to convince herself that there was nothing going on between Damon and Bonnie. That she was just seeing things because she was scared of losing him. But, as she watched their interactions she could feel her stomach twisting uncomfortably and her muscles tensing.

Most would look at the interactions and only see the exterior feelings, the mutual hatred and disapproval, the spiteful banter and hateful comments.

She was not like most, though.

She had the opportunity to witness another side of Damon. The side of Damon that felt compassion and love and then pushed away from it by hurting the person he cared about. Elena was starting to realize that was exactly what he had been doing with Bonnie for some time. He would do something to save her life and then cover it up with hurtful words and sarcasm. He would inform Bonnie that he didn't care about her, and then his actions would disprove his words.

Honestly, she probably could have just assumed that he cared for Bonnie as a friend. If she hadn't noticed the stares.

They were subtle and Elena internally debated if Damon even knew that he was doing it. It was not like he was blatantly staring in the other woman's direction, nor was he intentionally flirting with her. But, every time that he scanned the forest his eyes would land on Bonnie for a moment and they would linger on her. In that split second they held concern and compassion.

It was those looks that terrified Elena.

She knew that she had been jumping back and forth between brothers for years and that she could lose them. She just never assumed that she would. Some part of her had thought that they would follow her forever. It was extremely selfish on her part, but she didn't want to lose either of them.

That was probably part of the reason that she continued to jump back and forth.

Still, she was losing both of them.

At first she had assumed that Stefan was just getting close to Rebekah to betray her, but now she knew that he was developing feelings for the original vampire. It made her sick thinking about the two of them being intimate. Elena was okay with it though, because she knew that he deserved to be happy and she still had Damon. Now, she no longer had Damon either.

Whether he knew it yet, or not, he was slowly moving on. His affections were shifting to another woman.

'_My best friend…' _

Elena's muscles tightened and she felt her hatred rise when she thought about Damon and Bonnie being together romantically. She could not see her best friend hurting her in such a way. If she did, she didn't know what she would do.

She just wanted to convince herself that nothing was going on between the two of them. That she was overreacting and Damon would be there for her like he always was. That he would help her through the agony of losing Jeremy.

But, in that moment when she needed him most, when she needed him to come home with her and help her, he chose Bonnie.

He chose to stay behind and look for Bonnie.

Elena was too deflated to care. She knew that she was losing Damon, that she had lost Stefan, and that she had lost Jeremy. She did not care about anything anymore. She just wanted the pain to go away.

O

"I can't show up without Bonnie!" Damon shouted into his cellphone, his chest tightening at the thought of leaving the Bennett witch behind. If asked, he could never explain why his body was reacting in such a way. Why it felt like he was being crushed at the mere thought of Bonnie dying.

Stefan made an argument and reminded him that Elena needed him and he felt torn. He knew that he still had feelings for Elena, that he still loved her and that she needed him.

But, Elena had everyone.

Someone needed to be there for Bonnie. Someone needed to help her.

He needed to help her.

After a few minutes, he begrudgingly agreed to go back and help Elena and leave Bonnie behind. It made him feel dizzy and his stomach lurch back and forth. How could he leave her there when she was in danger and could die? Elena was grieving, but she was safe.

Suddenly, he heard something behind him and quickly turned around. His brow furrowed in confusion as he stared into the forest. There was a familiar scent surrounding him, invading his senses and intoxicating him. It was the scent of Bonnie's perfume. Yet, Bonnie was nowhere to be found.

Taking a step forward, he cocked his head to the side in order to get a better look into the trees. That was when he saw her.

The beautiful young woman stumbled out of the forest with a distraught look on her face. She looked conflicted about something and like she was in pain. To Damon, she had never looked more stunning, because she looked alive. Bonnie was alive and that was all that mattered to him. He had not lost her. He still had their banter to look forward to, and her harsh words that he had grown to really love.

His lips quirked up in an almost smile, but the emotions of seeing her alive and well were so overwhelming that he couldn't bring himself to smile.

He just wanted to be closer to her.

"I could actually hug you right now." Damon said as he closed the distance between the two of them. He did not move to hug her though; he did not want to cross any boundaries so he waited for her to hug him.

When she finally wrapped her thin arms around his waist he allowed himself to melt into her embrace. The comfort and warmth of her being a part of his reality, part of his existence. He felt like he could jump for joy or cry at any moment and he couldn't quite comprehend why. Why did she have such a strong emotional grasp on his life? Why was he so afraid of losing her and so relieved that he hadn't?

Pulling out of the hug he stared down into her captivating green eyes, losing himself completely. All thoughts of normality and rationality slipped his mind. He reached up and traced his fingers delicately over the sensitive skin of her cheek. Feeling the warmth beneath his fingertips as he ghosted them down her neck, enjoying the quick thudding of her pulse beneath her flesh.

He didn't say anything, and neither did she.

Words would have only complicated everything.

He would have said something sincere and she would have responded with something sarcastic, and then he would have got defensive. Damon didn't want that. So, instead he decided to bypass the inevitable conversation and do what he wanted.

Gripping her neck with desperation, he dragged her body closer to his own and leant down capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She was obviously shocked for a few minutes and attempted to pull out of the kiss, but after a moment passed, she allowed herself to indulge in the sensations. Her hands relaxed against his chest and she gripped gently on his jacket, pulling him even closer as she moaned into his lips.

Everything was right, but everything was so wrong.

O

Authors Note:

This is only my second Bamon fic and it is just a short one shot, but I would love to know what y'all thought and know if you guys would like me to write more. Either for this fic, or some more one shots! :)

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
